The Dark Guild Fearless White Tigers
by LoveTMIFairyTail
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction. Its about a dark guild I made up called Fearless White Tigers. They kidnapped Wendy, Carla, and Romeo. The rest of the gang have to go rescue them. And I'm rating it T just in case. It might change through out.
1. Chapter 1

r 1

Team Natsu had just finished their latest mission. As always Happy and Natsu were eating at the bar and the rest of the team were chilling out in the guild hall. After Tenrour island and the 7 years they all were asleep it was hard getting back into their normal routines. Lucy had an idea though for team Natsu. She planned a vacation for everyone. Everyone being Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and herself. She also planned to invite Romeo and maybe if she could get a hold of Jellal she would invite him too. She also had to take in the fact that Juvia was going to come along no matter what so she might as well invite her too.

She had it all planned out. The tickets were bought and the hotel was reserved. All she had to do now was get all of them to agree to come. Lucy knew if she asked Erza first she could automatically get everyone else to agree. She pulled out the tickets she had purchased and turned too Erza.

"Hey Erza," Erza looked at Lucy and smiled.

"What is it Lucy?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go a vacation. You know the all of us, Natsu and everyone."

Erza smiled and took the tickets. "A vacation sounds like just what we need. Time to relax and get back into our selves." Erza stands up and gets the attention of everyone. "Lucy had the idea that we all go on a vacation."

"That sounds like a great idea." Gray speaks up. "Where too?"

"I got tickets to the beach." Lucy smiles at everyone.

"Juvia thinks that is a perfect place for her and Gray-sama!" Juvia pitches in.

"Yeah Luce. Me and Happy are in!" Natsu says.

"Aye sir." Pipes up Happy.

"I would love to go to the beach!" Says Wendy beaming at Lucy. She looks to Carla for permission.

"I don't see the harm. Why not?" Wendy smiles at Carla's response.

"Yay! Let's go to the beach!"

"OK the train leaves at 3." Lucy tells everyone. "Let's go have some fun."

A few hours into the train ride Natsu is hanging out the window throwing up his stomach. Romeo's dad agreed to let Romeo go as long as they all kept an wye on them. So Romeo is sitting next to Natsu looking at him apologetically. Lucy also got the word out to Jellal and he should be meeting them at the train station when they arrive. Her idea was running smoothly so far.

When they arrive Jellal is exactly where he said he would be. He greets everyone and smiles in Erza's direction. They walk to their hotel. Lucy set it to where the girls share one room and the boys share the other. They all agreed after they settled in they would haed to the beach and all meet up again. Lucy throws her stuff on one bed and takes out her bathing suit.

"I'm so excited to be at the beach again." She beams.

"I know. It feels like forever since we all had time to spend together like this." Erza says from the other side of the room. She already requipped into her bathing suit. Juvia was standing next to her in her suit already too.

"You got that right." Lucy smiles at Erza and strips to pit her suit on. Wendy and Carla walk out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Wendy asks.

"Yep. Let's go have some fun." Lucy grabs her keys and heads to the door with everyone in step with all the beach stuff.

In the boys room Gray and Natsu were already in a fight about nothing in particular. Natsu's body was just about to burst into flames when Jellal intervened.

"Come down men." He says. "What's the problem now?"

Before Gray could say anything Natsu speaks up and says, "Ice brain here says I can't protect Lucy because of my motion sickness!"

"Which is very true." Gray pipes up.

Jellal laughs. "I don't understand how you two can get into such rediculous fights." He smiles at the two mages "Natsu though Gray might be right I'm sure you could keep your love safe no matter what."

Natsu's jaw drops to the floor as soon as Jellal says love. Gray bursts out laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jellal turns to Romeo for help.

Happy sits on Romeo's head and says, "Lucy and Natsu aren't dating."

"But they liiiiiiiike eachother." Romeo and Happy say in unison.

Once everyone reached the beach they picked a perfect spot in the sun where the girls could relax and tan while the boys could go in the water and have swimming contest. Gray and Natsu were first to the swimming contest. While Lucy and Erza were relaxing in the sand.

"Hey Romeo race you to the jeetes!" Wendy shouts to Romeo as she starts to run.

"Not fair!" Romeo calls after Wendy. "You had a head start!"

"Wait up child. You must not leave my sight." Carla flyes off to catch up with the too preteens.

"They are cute together aren't they?" Erza asks Lucy.

"Who, Romeo and Wendy? Yeah I guess." She smiles in thier direction. "I didn't think they liked each other."

"Its obvious. They look at each other the way you and Natsu do. And everyone knows you too are just a little more than..." Erza trails off when she sees Lucy's look. "What you two aren't together?" Erza asks confused.

"No! Me and Natsu are just friends. And it will always be that way." Lucy looks down at the sand.

"I wouldn't say always, my dear friend. Look at me and Jellal. At first we were friends and then enemies. Now he's running from the government and we are at a cross road in our relationship." The red head looks over to Lucy. "So much can change in a mier second."

Lucy realized Erza was so right. Her and Natsu's relationship was forever changing. It just might take a turn towards what everyone thought of them. Lucy wasn't sure though if that was a good idea. She wasn't even sure if she like Natsu that way. She also doubted Natsu had those types of feelings for her.

They were friends, best friends. Lucy didn't want that to change ever. Lucy smiled to herself. Well maybe it wasn't that bad of idea, she thought to herself.

"Luuuuccccccy!" Lucy heard Natsu shout her name and run right at her. Before she could react Natsu jumped right on top of her. "I won Luce!" Natsu said while laying on top of her.

"Yeah by cheating." Gray states as he walks toward the group with Jellal at one side and Happy flying at the other.

"Natsu didn't cheat!" Happy exclaimed. "He won fair and square." Lucy laughed at the boys.

"That's great Natsu! Now can you get off of me please. I.. Can't... Breathe." Lucy tries to say as Natsu crushes her.

"Oh, sorry Luce." Natsu moves off of Lucy and gives her his signature tooth full grin. Lucy couldn't help but smile at his childness. Everyone settled down on to their towels after that. They sat and talked for a while. Lucy thought something was missing though. She got up and looked down towards the jeeties.

"Wendy, Carla, and Romeo have been gone for a long time." Happy flew up to Lucy at eye level.

"Yeah, I wonder where they could be." Lucy turned to Natsu. "Hey Natsu can you smell any of them?"

Natsu sniffed the air. "I can't smell them but there is a fowl stench in the air." After that everyone was on high alert.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Jellal speaks up. "I mean they have been gone for quite a long time."

"You're right Jellal. We'll split up." Erza stands up and requippes into her armor again. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy heads toward the jetties. If you can pick up their scent follow it."

"Right." Natsu nods and runs off with Happy and Lucy right behind him.

"Gray, you and Juvia head to the hotel and see if they went back there." Erza directs the water and ice mages.

"On it!" Gray shouts running to the hotel with his partner in tow.

"As for you and me, Jellal, we will head in the opposite direction down the beach in hopes they ran that way at some point."

"Sounds like a plan." Jellal smiles and starts walking off with his dearest friend at his side. Just like the old days, Jellal thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After Wendy and Romeo ran off Carla zoomed after them to make sure they wouldn't get in any trouble.

"Child you must slow down!" Carla shouts after Wendy. "You could get hurt running so fast like that." Carla finally reaches the jetties. At first she didn't see the two preteen wizards. Then she noticed Wendy's blue hair just on the other side of a rock. She flies over to meet her young dragon slayer. "My gosh Child. When did you get so fast." Carla sits on top of the rock and looks down admiringly at her young mage.

"Oh hi Carla I didn't know you followed us." The young girl looked up at her exceed. She wasn't even out of breath, Carla realized. The young fire mage, Romeo, on the other hand was lying on the ground trying and failing to catch his breath.

"You nearly killed the boy!" Carla exclaimed.

"What?" Wendy looked down and saw the state Romeo was in. "Oh I'm sorry." She knelt down and used her healing spell on him. "I didn't realize you were hurt during that race." Wendy smiled.

"I wasn't hurt!" Romeo sat upright suddenly feeling better now that his ego was in danger. "I just didn't know you were that fast." Romeo folds his arms and looks down at the sand.

"Well she is a dragon slayer. What did you except from one of the most powerful types of magics?" Carla moves done from her rock and stands in front of the two preteens. "And you!" She points at Wendy. "You know better than to run off like that without a shaperone! What if you ran into some like that nasty Butt Jiggle Gang? What would you do then?"

"I can take care of myself Carla." Wendy turns away from her.

Carla sighs. "That you can Child. I'm just saying, some help from someone is better than fighting by yourself."

Wendy smiles and throws her arms around her exceed. "Thank you Carla!" She tells and squeezes her.

"Oh Child." Carla laughs. At that moment the skies went black. Carla and Wendy looked up. They heard a wind storm starting up.

"Um Wendy," Romeo said. The cat and the mage turned to look at their male companion. Standing behind him with a syth to his throat was a Wizard. This wizard bore the sign of the dark guild Fearless White Tigers.

"Up!" He demanded. The two fairy tale wizards stood up. "Move!" The man flicked his chin in the direction of the cliff side down the shore. They obeyed and walk accordingly, never really understand what this dark guild wanted or why it involved them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wendy! Romeo! Carla!" Lucy shouted down the beach with no luck of finding the three mages. "I don't understand." She turns to Natsu. "Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know. But where ever they went its no where good." Natsu said to Lucy.

"Do you have that feeling?" Lucy asked.

"You mean the one in my gut where I know something bad is going to happen? That feeling? Yeah, I do. And its bad." Lucy gives Natsu a knowing looking.

Happy flies down towards them. "There's no sign of them from the sky either!" Happy exclaimed. "Natsu, I'm worried."

"It'll be OK buddy." Natsu states to calm down Happy. "I'm sure where ever they are they are doing just fine. You know Romeo will protect our girls." Happy smiles at that.

"You're right. I'm going to back up and fly around some more." Happy zooms off back into the sky. Lucy is smiling at Natsu.

"What's that look for?" He asks his friend.

"You're just a really good friend. They way you calmed Happy down. You really are great to your friends." Lucy says.

"Well yeah! You're supposed to be like that! And if someone isn't then that just isn't right!" Natsu's hand lights on fire. "If someone ever hurts a friend then they don't deserve to live. Friends are all we got. And people should respect that. And if someone hurts one of your friends then you have to hurt them back! You are supposed to protect your friends!"

Even though Lucy had heard the rant before every time she tears up. Being a fairy tail wizard is about making friends and being a family. A fairy tail wizard is always there for you. And they believe everyone should have a chance good or bad. That is just the Fairy Tail way.

Lucy looked down then and saw something burned into the rocks below.

"Natsu!" Lucy called her pink haired friend over. "Look at this." Lucy pointed to the scorched rock.

Natsu studied it. "Its in a different language Luce." He scratched his head. "I have no idea what it says."

"I wish Levy was here." Lucy hung her head. Then she heard that familiar laugh that she knew all to well. She looked towards the water and couldn't believe her eyes. "Levy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gajeel had planned the perfect get away. He wanted to take Levy away from those dorks she calls her team mates. All they do is argue over who thinks Levy is best. He was just about to knock both of them out right when Mirajane suggested that he take Levy on a vacation. Gajeel thought is was a stupid idea at first. How was a vacation going to fix anything. Then he reaozed it was perfect idea because it would be just him and Levy and it always ended perfect when it was just the two of them.

So Gajeel got the courage to ask Levy and she ultimately said yes. Everything was going quite well. Levy was smiling and having fun. Gajeel was pretending that he wasn't. They had been having a splash war when everything was ruined.

"Levy!" Gajeel silently cursed the world and everyone in it. He turned to see the blonde bimbo and the fire dragon slayer prick.

"Lucy-chan! What are you doing here?" The blonde celestial mage went on to tell her best friend how she had planned a vacation for everyone on team Natsu and how the young dragon slayer, her exceed, and Romeo had been missing for a while. She explained how Jellal suggested they all slipt up and look for her. That when they found the writing and the couple in the water.

Lucy led Levy to the strange writing on the rock. "I got this Lu. It shouldn't take me long." Levy smiled and started flipping through on of her decoding books.

Gajeel stepped back and let his little mage do her thing. This might of ruined his plan of having alone time with Levy, the lives of his Fairy Tail mates matter more.

"Natsu!" Happy flew down and landed on Natsu's head. "There is still no sign of them!" Happy looks around and realizes the situation. "Levy! Can you help us?"

Levy laughs at the exceed. "Don't worry Happy. I have decoded the message already. But I'm going to give you any good news." Levy turns to face everyone. "The writing is the language of the dark guild Fearless White Tigers."

"Wait, a dark guild has their own language?" Natsu asks.

"When they are the very first guild ever yes." Levy answers.

"Very first guild." Lucy's voice shakes.

"Yes. They are the oldest guild ever. They became the first dark guild too. When the wizard council announced its existence the Fearless White Tigers dropped out immediately. They didn't want to be controlled. They wanted to do their own thing. Their own thing included killing for jobs." Levy went on to explain the message. "They made their own language so that they could send messages that no one else could read. This though is simple enough its like reading our own language. The message states 'The mages will be set free with proper payment.'" Levy paused. "'The celestial mage, Lucy Heartflilia, and the dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.'" Levy stopped and look at her friends. "I'm sorry." She says.

"But, why would they want us?" Natsu asks very confused. "I haven't even head of this stupid dark guild until today!" He exclaims.

"You're right Natsu. I didn't know they were a thing till today either." Lucy says and folds her arms. "I have an idea." She whips out her keys. "Open door of the cross! Crucksuss!" The celestial mage yells. A gaint cross appears it self to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Is he snoring?" Gajeel looks astonished at the sight of a sleeping cross.

"Don't be so naive." Lucy walks up to her spirit. "Hey Crucksuss, can you help me with some information on the dark guild Fearless White Tigers." The cross snores louder.

"I don't think he heard you, Lu." Levy tells her friend.

"No, its OK Levy." Natsu speaks up. "He's doing his thing. Crucksuss is amazing at finding out stuff. He's Lucy's smartest spirit!" Natsu smiles his full grin at Lucy. Lucy can't help but blush.

"Aahhhhh." The spirit wakes up. "Lucy, this dark guild you are asking about, did it ask for one of your dragon slayers?"

"Yes, Crucksuss. What does that mean?" Lucy asks.

"Lucy, you must not allow that dark guild to get ahold of any dragon slayer. They have a wizard that can obtain any magic from any wizard. They will steal the powerful magic of the dragons and destroy the world. Lucy, I beg you, do not allow them to have the power of dragons." No one said a word. They had Wendy.

"Thank you, Crucksuss. You can leave now."

"Anything to help you, Lucy." The spirit left.

Happy broke the silence. "What do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu says to his exceed. "We save Wendy, and Carla, and Romeo! Just because they know I'm a dragon slayer doesn't mean they know Wendy is one too. I mean, no one knew she exsisted until the Nirvana incident. Do you really think the word got all the way to the dark guilds that their was another dragon slayer?"

Lucy realized what Natsu was trying to say. "You're right Natsu! Who actually knows Wendy is a dragon slayer other than her guild? Not even the council knew until master told them."

"Yeah! So now all we gotta do is rescue them before Wendy does any slayer magic!" Levy says excitedly.

"Which shouldn't be hard. The little pipsqueak is smart enough to wait for us." Gajeel states.

"OK let's go find the others and tell them what we've learned." Happy flies in circles then rushes off to find Erza.


End file.
